


Bitter Sweet

by Yulaty



Series: Temporary Bliss [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Bitter Sweet

“ฉันเคยเจอนายที่จูลิยาร์ด” จู่ ๆ ออสการ์ก็โพล่งตัดความเงียบขึ้นมาอย่างนั้น สายตาเหม่อมองไปด้านนอกอย่างไร้จุดหมาย “นายดู…เท่ดี…..แล้วก็น่ากลัวนิดหน่อย”

อดัมเงียบฟังอีกฝ่ายพูด ลอบมองด้านข้างใบหน้าหวาน เรียวปากบางคลี่ยิ้มอ่อนสวนทางกับสายตาที่หม่นลง “ฉันเคยคิดว่าถ้าฉันเรียนช้าลงสักปีหรือเกิดช้ากว่านี้สักหน่อย ฉันจะมีโอกาสได้รู้จักกับนายที่นั่นหรือเปล่า”

ถ้าเรารู้จักกันตั้งแต่อยู่ที่นั่น ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเราก็จะได้ไม่เจ็บปวดแบบนี้ ออสการ์ว่าต่อในใจ ยกมวนบุหรี่ขึ้นจรดริมฝีปาก แต่ดูดไปได้ไม่เท่าไหร่ก็ขยี้มันทิ้ง ถอนหายใจติดกันหลายครั้งก่อนเอนศีรษะพิงกรอบประตู “หวาน ๆ ดีเนอะ ไอ้การเคยเจอกันมาก่อนแล้วได้กลับมาเจอกันอีกครั้งเนี่ย เหมือนหนังน้ำเน่าเก่า ๆ สมัยก่อน เรื่องทำนองว่า—”

“พอเท่านั้นล่ะ” อดัมขัดอย่างทนไม่ไหว มันน่าหงุดหงิดที่ได้ยินออสการ์พูดด้วยเสียงที่ทำเป็นไม่รู้สึกอะไร มันน่าปวดใจที่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มฝืนทั้งที่ดวงตาดูคล้ายใกล้ร้องไห้เข้าทุกที

“พออะไรเหรอ” ถามเสียงซื่อ สีหน้ายังเสแสร้งไม่เปลี่ยน

“เลิกทำร้ายตัวเอง”

“ฉันเปล่า”

“พูดสิว่าไม่ได้ไปร้องไห้คนเดียว” เสียงเรียบนั่นกรีดหัวใจลงลึกจนแทบแยกขาดออกเป็นสองส่วน ออสการ์หันไปหาอดัม เตรียมเถียง แต่แล้วความคิดจะโกหกก็หายไปทันทีที่ถูกดึงให้เข้าไปอยู่ในวงแขนของชายร่างสูงใหญ่ กอดรัดแน่นเอาแต่ใจเหมือนเถาวัลย์พันเป็นปมยุ่งเหยิงแทบแกะไม่ออก ออสการ์อยากปฏิเสธ อยากดิ้น อยากผลักออก แต่ทั้งหมดที่เขาทำในตอนนี้ก็คือปล่อยให้ตัวเองร้องไห้หนักจนหอบสั่นอยู่ใต้การดูแลของอีกฝ่ายที่คอยลูบศีรษะและแผ่นหลังเพื่อปลอบโยน

อยากตัดพ้อต่อโชคชะตา อยากโวยวาย แต่ก็รู้ว่าถ้าพูดไปตอนนี้ก็คงกลายเป็นเสียงอู้อี้ฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ ดังนั้นจึงได้แต่ซุกตัวอยู่ในอ้อมกอดอุ่น พยายามเก็บความคิดทั้งหมดลงไปและภาวนาให้ตนเองลืมมันไปสักที ความคิดที่ว่าเราไม่น่ามาเจอกันตอนนี้ ความคิดที่ว่าเราไม่น่ามารักกันตอนนี้ ความคิดที่ว่าเราไม่ควรจะเจอกันในตอนไหนเลย ความคิดที่ว่าเราไม่ควรมาอยู่ในวงโคจรเดียวกันเลย ความคิดที่ว่าเราควรพอ เลิกกันสักที เขาทนแบกรับความรู้สึกผิดไว้ไม่ไหวแล้ว อยากลืมมันไป จดจำไว้เพียงอ้อมกอด รอยจูบ เสียงเอ่ยเรียกชื่อ มือที่สัมผัสเส้นผมและส่วนอื่นของร่างกายอย่างรักใคร่ อยากจำไว้เพียงเท่านี้ ลืมความเป็นจริงไปก่อน รับรู้เพียงสิ่งที่กำลังเกิดขึ้นในตอนนี้ สิ่งที่เคยเกิดขึ้นในห้องนี้ เรื่องระหว่างเรา เขาอยากจดจำไว้เพียงเท่านี้พอ

อดัมกดจูบหนัก ๆ ลงข้างขมับของออสการ์ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า มือใหญ่ไล้แผ่นหลังขึ้นลงจนกระทั่งเริ่มนิ่งจึงหยุดมือ คางวางไว้เหนือศีรษะคนตัวเล็ก ขอบตาร้อนผ่าวหากแต่ก็ไม่มีน้ำตาสักหยดให้เห็น เขาถอนหายใจยาว ๆ เหมือนอย่างตอนพ่นควันบุหรี่ กอดออสการ์แน่น ๆ สักทีก่อนจะคลายอ้อมแขน ผละออกมองคนนั่งห่อตัว ไหล่ตก ทำให้ดูตัวเล็กยิ่งกว่าเดิมอีก

“อุ้มนะ” ขออย่างนั้น และเมื่อได้รับอนุญาตก็จัดการทำอย่างที่ได้กล่าวไป ยกร่างนั้นขึ้นอุ้มไปวางบนเตียงนอนนุ่ม แต่เมื่อได้สัมผัสพื้นเตียงแล้วออสการ์กลับไม่ยอมนอน ยื่นมือไปดึงชายเสื้อให้คนตัวโตลงมาอยู่ด้วยกัน เมื่ออดัมยอมนั่งลงแล้ว อีกฝ่ายก็เอนหัวพิงไหล่ คว้ามือไปจับไว้ แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อมืนนั้นให้สัมผัสที่ต่างไปจากเคย ออสการ์ยืดตัวนั่งตรง ดวงตาที่บวมช้ำเล็กน้อยเพราะการร้องไห้อย่างหนักในครึ่งชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมาเบิกกว้าง ริมฝีปากเผยออ้าแต่กลับเปล่งเสียงไม่ออกสักคำ

เป็นครั้งแรกของวันที่เขาได้สังเกตเห็น  
ว่าบนนิ้วมือทั้งสิบของอดัมไม่มีเครื่องประดับสักชิ้น


End file.
